


Contrast

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Prompt:  "Teddy loves being full, and Teddy loves being good. He may be in charge outside the bedroom, but when the clothes come off, all he wants to do is please." by Tryslora.





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Card Comment Kink 2017. As you'll probably be able to tell when you read it, this wanted to be longer :P I just couldn't help fleshing out the dynamics between these three, it was a combination I hadn't considered before, but it really seemed to speak to me.
> 
> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13748599#t13748599)   
>  [Read on DW.](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/69400.html)

Scorpius watched from a safe distance as Head Auror Lupin tore Hugo's team a new one. He was really going for it — arms gesticulating wildly and everything — talking about irresponsibility, recklessness. Hugo tried to defend himself, but it only turned Ted's accusations towards talks of insubordination. That shut Hugo up.

Scorpius wasn't really listening, to be honest. He was watching. Watching Hugo's jaw tighten as he struggled to silence his comeback, his defence. Watching his fists clench, seeing the guilty way he averted his gaze with each accusation that Teddy reluctantly made.

Teddy hated pulling rank. He saw himself as more of a coordinator, a meeting point for collaborations, part of the team. So when he stood up and started putting people in their place, everyone knew that they were in some serious trouble.

It was hard to watch, honestly. Particularly when Scorpius knew Teddy as well as he did. Everyone else saw height, presence and confidence. Scorpius saw the twitch in his cheek, the tension in his stance, the slight pause before he spoke. He saw the masked exasperation when one of the team once again spoke out of turn. He saw Teddy’s eyes darting to the clock, the other teams, hoping for an excuse, a way out.

Hugo’s team had stayed quiet long enough for Teddy to say his piece. He issued final warnings and instructions to all of the teams. One team were tasked with processing the now subdued criminals and the rest Apparated back to the Ministry. While most headed to back to their offices to sort out the paperwork, Scorpius made his excuses and headed towards the gym, under the pretence of needing a shower.

Hugo was already there, as predicted, beating the shit out of a punching bag. He was still in his field uniform, minus the jacket. Sweat plastered his curly red hair to his forehead and his shirt clung wetly to his toned chest. He didn’t acknowledge Scorpius, who simply wandered over and leant against a nearby pillar.

“Alright?” Scorpius asked airily. Hugo just continued to grunt as he hit the bag, stepping forward, throwing his weight into each blow. Scorpius’s eyes roved over his glistening biceps. He pushed off the pillar, stepping further into Hugo’s peripheral vision. “Up for some fun tonight?” It was a genuine question, with an underlying note of concern.

“Why do you think I’m here?” Hugo ground out, throwing a flurry of quick jabs before leaning against the bag. “Need to take the edge off.”

“Need some help with that?” Scorpius offered with a suggestively raised eyebrow. Hugo managed a small, fond smile as he shook his head and turned his attention back to the punching bag.

“Nah, I’ll save _that_ edge for later.” He began pummelling the bag once more.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Scorpius said as he headed for the door. “See you at home.”

Scorpius went to the pool, next. It was only down the street, but he Apparated anyway. Inside was noisy, with the family pool as busy as usual for the time of day. Scorpius carefully walked barefoot around to the deep pool, where lanes were sectioned off for serious swimmers. Ted had a lane to himself, despite how busy it was. Probably because no one wanted to have to keep up with him, Scorpius mused as he watched him tear through the water at a furious pace. As he approached the near wall, preparing to turn, he locked eyes with Scorpius briefly, but didn’t miss a beat. As he swam away, his hair turned a brilliant sky blue before changing back to the sandy brown he preferred to have it, for appearances. His natural turquoise wasn’t dignified for a Ministry official in his thirties, apparently. It told Scorpius what he had suspected. What he had hoped. 

He still found it strange, the way his two lovers had difficulty shaking off the stresses of the day. Once he got home and the uniform came off, that was it. They weren’t his colleagues anymore, and work didn’t matter until he was back there in the morning. Apparently it wasn’t so easy for them, but they each had their methods and Scorpius respected that. He went home to prepare.

They ate the dinner that Scorpius had made quietly. Nobody spoke of what happened that day, or what would happen after dinner. When they stepped into the bedroom, the mood was still tense, but Scorpius knew what they needed.

“Colour,” he demanded, as Hugo Vanished their clothes and Teddy dropped to his knees.

“Blue,” Hugo sighed, because obviously it was blue. His eyes widened in surprise when Teddy looked up at him through a dark blue fringe, but then he gave a predatory grin. “Yes,” Hugo confirmed with a small nod, “dark blue.”

A sharp thrill ran through Scorpius, down his spine, settling in the pit of his stomach, warm and promising. They’d only gone dark blue a couple of times and it had been… intense.

Teddy crawled quickly over to them, taking a cock in each hand, silently urging them to stand closer together as he ran his tongue from one to the other. He pressed the tips of their cocks together, sucking and licking at both simultaneously. As always, Teddy was eager, desperate to please and sans inhibitions.

“That’s it, Teddy,” Scorpius muttered, softly stroking his hair. “So good, you’re so good to us. Get on the bed, on your back.” While Teddy eagerly obeyed, Scorpius turned to Hugo. He kissed him, opened-mouthed and filthy, grinding up against him as he whispered in his ear. “I’m open and ready for you. Want to fuck me while I get him ready for us?” Hugo lunged forward for a biting kiss before roughly turning Scorpius around and shoving him onto the bed.

It wasn’t always like this. Well, Teddy was always overly attentive and beautifully uninhibited as he put his lovers’ pleasure ahead of his own. Hugo was always a strong presence in the room, but they weren’t always this _needy_. Sometimes two of them topped, sometimes two of the bottomed and sometimes one would just watch for a while. Usually they would all fall into bed together and see where the mood took them, but occasionally one or more of them would need something in particular. That’s where the colours came in. A simple colour identified a set of predefined kinks, limits and boundaries. It was a quick negotiation, leaving room for surprise and spontaneity.

Hugo quickly pulled out the plug and pushed into Scorpius’s slick hole without preamble, fucking him hard and fast. Teddy sat up, wanting to touch, to please, but Scorpius sent him back down with a firm hand against his chest.

“Be good for us, Teddy. I want to see you get yourself loose for us.”

Teddy shivered visibly at Scorpius’s words, eyes fluttering closed as he settled back into the pillows and spread his legs. He grabbed the lube and shifted his hips, reaching underneath his leg to slide a finger inside himself.

Teddy stretched himself quickly. When he was up to four fingers, Scorpius dropped to his elbows, reaching out to slide a finger in alongside Teddy’s own. Teddy moaned loudly, arching his back, desperate for more.

“He’s ready,” Hugo grunted, pulling out of Scorpius.

“Lay down, Hugo,” Scorpius instructed. There was a brief moment where Hugo looked as though he might argue, but then Teddy rolled aside and Hugo laid down in his place. As much as they all loved each other, Scorpius knew Hugo wasn’t in the right frame of mind to take the lead on this. Teddy knelt beside Hugo, looking at Scorpius, waiting. He needed to take care of them both.

Scorpius beckoned Teddy to him, kissing him soft and sure before wordlessly directing him to face Hugo and straddle his hips. Scorpius took hold of Hugo’s cock, his other hand on Teddy’s waist, guiding as Teddy lowered himself onto it. He could feel Teddy’s muscles tensing and twitching as he worked through the discomfort.

“Take it slow, Ted. It’s okay, you can take it slow,” he whispered into his ear. “Want to see you enjoy this. You deserve to enjoy this, you’re such a perfect fuck-toy for us, isn’t he Hugo?”

Hugo didn’t answer, but when he looked up at Teddy, the fierce hunger in his eyes made Teddy shudder pleasantly. It was still there, the remnants of their conflict, and this was how they would rid themselves of it. Teddy felt guilty and this was his apology. His absolution. He turned his head, offering his lips to Scorpius, but Scorpius stayed out of reach.

“Tell me,” Scorpius whispered.

“You know what I need,” Teddy softly replied, “Please.”

“This?” He knelt down and slid his finger into Teddy, alongside Hugo’s cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed down eagerly.

“Give it to him,” came Hugo’s voice gruffly. Scorpius knelt up again, peering over Teddy’s shoulder to look down at Hugo.

“Why should I?”

Hugo paused for a moment before replying, “Look at him.”

“Tell him. Tell him why he deserves this.” Scorpius’s hand smoothed gentle circles against Teddy’s back as he waited.

“Because you’re right,” he replies eventually. “He’s perfect. So good to us, so good _for_ us. Perfect.”

Teddy leant forward, hovering just above Hugo, waiting for permission. Hugo reached up and pulled him into a kiss. It started soft and sweet but soon developed heat. Hugo started to grind his hips up into Teddy, and Scorpius got into position. When he nudged his cock against Hugo’s, everyone stilled.

“I still need you to tell me, Ted. Tell me you want this.”

“Need it,” he muttered into Hugo’s neck, “Please, need you both.” He sat up slightly, flicking his hair over his shoulder and looking back at Scorpius. “Fuck me together.”

Scorpius pressed forward carefully, listening for the hitch in Teddy’s breathing and holding still for a moment. A gentle hand between Teddy’s shoulder blades encouraged him to lean forward and Scorpius easily pushed deeper. Soon Hugo’s fingertips were grazing Scorpius’s hips, desperately trying to urge him on but unable to reach. Scorpius leant over them both, fingers tangling with Hugo’s against the sheets, thrusting faster, harder, watching them kiss. Teddy was moaning, loud and high. Scorpius began to kiss and nip at Teddy’s neck. He looked down to see Hugo pinching his nipple, and that was all it took. Teddy shook, gasping his release as he came untouched. Scorpius thrust gently while he rode it out, then pulled out carefully. They let him rest for a moment before guiding him to the side. He rolled off of Hugo, but curled up against his side. Scorpius moved in, pressing his cock to Hugo’s and wrapping his hand around them both. Hugo was panting heavily, thrusting up against him and when Teddy’s arm stretched out, hand joining Scorpius’s, they came together.

Scorpius climbed unsteadily off of the bed, grabbed his wand and cleaned them up before dragging the duvet over his half-asleep lovers. They were heavily entwined, exchanging lazy kisses and gently petting. He knew that Teddy and Hugo shared something entirely different, but it didn’t matter. What he had with each of them was also entirely different, especially when it was just two of them. No matter how things were between any two of them, they were always better like this. Scorpius crawled into bed behind Teddy, curling against him and Ted hummed happily. Hugo sat up and reached across him, pulling Scorpius into a tender kiss.

Always better together.

_Fin_


End file.
